An April's Fool
by Tprinces
Summary: The twins claim to have given up pranks. But Tamaki doesn't buy it. How far will he go to try and expose Hikaru and Kaoru, and is there a chance they really have turned a new leaf?
1. The Twins' Announcement

Well, I've been wanting to do another twin story, so I figured this would be good (even though it says it's about any character)

**An April's Fool**

**One: The Twins' Announcement**

Tamaki peered his head out of the doorway, looking left and right cautiously. Haruhi looked at him, concerned.

"Senpi," she said, "are you ok? You look a little worried…"

"_Shh!_" he hissed, rushing to her. "They'll hear you!"

"Um… they?" she said in confusion.

"Yes!" he shuddered. "_They!_"

Haruhi sighed and sat Tamaki down. In a soothing voice, she said: "Senpi, calm down. Now, who exactly do you mean?"

"_Oh, Haruhi-kun!_" One of the three girls that were sitting with Haruhi began to swoon. "How noble! To care so dearly for another man!"

The other two agreed with hearts in their eyes. Haruhi smiled nervously.

_It's not really that I "care dearly" for him_, she thought, _it's just that if this guy gets into some kind of frenzy, I know he'll take it out on me… somehow…_

"Indeed…" said Tamaki, taking the brunette's hand, his eyes welling. "It's so noble of you to care, Haruhi… _It brings such joy to me to know this!_" He wrapped her in a tearful hug as the girls squealed in delight. Haruhi, on the other hand, felt herself growing more uncomfortable by the second.

"Senpi," she said, "get off of me before I hit you."

Tamaki flayed back in astonishment, his eyes streaming.

"_Moooom!_" he wailed. "_Haruhi's being violent!_"

Kyoya looked up from his oh so familiar notebook and observed the situation.

"Haruhi," he said, "you'll have to forgive Tamaki for being a bit over zealous today. It's just that it's April first."

"April first?" she repeated.

"Yes!" Tamaki said. "It's April Fools Day… and Kaoru and Hikaru are nowhere to be found! That can only mean one thing…" He gulped. "They're planning some big prank… _on ME!_"

Then, he thrust his face into his hands, sobbing in fear. The girls crowded him in comfort. Haruhi could feel a big sweat drop make its way down from her temple.

_What a baby…_ she thought.

"Haru-chan?" said Hunny, walking up to her. "Have you seen them at all today?"

"Well, I saw them in class… nothing really strange happened. I supposed they were less light, but other then that, nothing out of the ordinary…"

"Hey, everybody," echoed two voices from the doorway. Everyone turned to see the very same devil twins walk into the music room.

"Sorry we're late," Kaoru began.

"We got tied up at the last minute," explained Hikaru.

"Oh," scorned Tamaki weakly, "you got 'tied up' did you? 'Tied up' doing what? _Planning a gigantic prank on me?"_

The two cocked an eyebrow.

"No." they said. "It was a family matter."

"Don't try that with me!" Tamaki shouted. "I know your game! Let me tell you now that you will _not_ get away with it, do you hear? You_ will not!_"

They looked at each other.

"We have no idea what you're talking about," they said.

"Yes you do! I know you do!" Tamaki ran up in front of them and pointed furiously at them both. "You two are planning something huge for me, but let me tell you something right here and now, _I will not fall for it! I WILL NOT BE AN APRIL FOOL!_"

There was a long pause. During which, Hikaru and Kaoru merely blinked.

"Eh?" they said.

"Oh," said Kaoru, "it's April Fools day, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru, "we completely forgot."

At this information, Tamaki cracked in two.

"Don't lie!" he yelled. "I know that you two are planning some kind of master prank on me, and I will tell you know that I will not play your game! Do you hear me? _I will not play!_"

"Oh, and about the whole prank thing," said Hikaru.

"We've decided to give them up," Kaoru finished.

This time, the whole room reacted. Everyone quieted down instantly and looked at the red heads. Tamaki himself was beyond shock.

"Wha…_what?_"

"Oh, sure," Hikaru continued, "we'll still keep the 'little devil' persona."

"But outside the club," said Kaoru, "we're not going to do them anymore."

"But… but _that's all you guys do!_" Tamaki outraged. "What will happen the next time you two get bored?"

"That's just it," said Hikaru.

"We got bored with pranks," Kaoru finished off.

Tamaki opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish. Finally, he turned to his second in command and cried: "Kyoya, _you_ don't believe them, do you?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Well, I suppose they're maturing. About time, too, I would say. But you two will still sell brotherly love?" They said yes. "Good. Then as long as their new found enlightenment doesn't drop our sales, I have no problem with it."

Frantic, Tamaki turned to Hunny and Mori.

"_You_ guys don't believe them, right?"

"Well, people do change, you know," said Hunny, munching on another forkful of cake.

"Ah," Mori agreed.

Tamaki then desperately turned to Haruhi.

"_Please_ tell me _you_ don't believe them at least!"

Haruhi thought for a moment.

"Well, I must admit, the sudden change sounds a little fishy…" she started. Tamaki smiled in triumph. "But like Hunny-Senpi said, people _do_ change." Tamaki's smile stayed, but he himself turned white.

"You see?" said Kaoru.

"Even Haruhi knows we're different," said Hikaru.

"What do you mean, 'even Haruhi'?" she mumbled.

"No!" defied Tamaki. "It's not true! I know it's not! You two would _never_ – !"

"We have."

And with that, the brothers walked past their fumbling president and sat on a couch. In his mind, Tamaki made a pact with himself.

_No…_ he thought_… there's no WAY those two would give up pranks! So… it looks like it's my duty to reveal them! And I will! __No matter what the cost!_

So, what do you guys think? Do you think our favorite twins really gave up pranks? Or is it some kind of nefarious plot? Or is Tamaki being paranoid? Well, it looks like you'll just have to wait and see!

T.


	2. The Investagation

Here's another chapter because I love you guys!

**Disclaimer:** (didn't have one last chapter) I don't own anything.

**Two: The Investigation **

"So you two have really given up pranks?" asked one of the twins' customers.

"Yeah," said Kaoru. "They just got old after a while."

"_And besides_," said Hikaru, taking Kaoru's chin, "_this give me more time to focus on you… Kaoru…_"

"_Oh, Hikaru!_" Kaoru swooned. "_Do you really mean that? Because… that's all I ever really wanted…_"

"_Eeek!_" the two girls squealed. "_Beautiful brotherly love!_"

However, this moment of Moe was ruined as Kaoru spotted something behind Hikaru's seat.

"Hikaru," he said, pointing to it.

The latter looked behind to see two blue eyes under blonde bags peering over the side.

"What is it, my Lord?" they asked. Tamaki popped out from his hiding place and stood between them.

"Oh, nothing!" he said somewhat innocently. "I was just wondering if you two could do something for me."

"What?"

He pulled something out of his pocket and dangled it in front of the twins.

"You see, I was wondering if you guys could watch this for me…"

"A whoopee cushion?" they asked, bemused.

"You don't _mind_, do you?" he asked. He gave the rubber a little shake for effect.

_Oh, now I have them!_ he thought. _I know they won't be able to resist temptation!_

"Actually, we do mind."

Tamaki was brought back to reality with the Hiitchan brothers' blank stares.

"Oh… um… ok then…" And he slid out of view, his current plan shattered.

_Damn…_ he thought. _Well, it looks like I'll have to try a little harder…_

Then, catching sight of Hunny munching on his cakes, he got another plan.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" he called a little while later. "Could you come over here a minute?"

"Yes?" they said, walking over to him.

"Well," he started, "I figured that you two were hungry, so I got these for you!"

Tamaki pointed to the table where two whole pies with heavy whipped cream lay. The twins' eyes sparked and they sat down. Tamaki smiled.

"Don't these pies make you want to _do_ something?" he said, rubbing his hands together.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at each other. "You bet!" they cheered.

_Here it comes!_ Tamaki thought. _I know they couldn't resist starting a food fight!_

_Chomp!_

Tamaki looked over to see the twins with smiles on their faces and forks in their mouths.

"Dish ish gooood!" they said, pie blocking their words. Tamaki's jaw dropped.

"No!" he outraged. "You're supposed to _throw _them!" The twins looked at him.

"Throw?" said Kaoru.

"Why?" said Hikaru.

Tamaki stared at them, twitching. Haruhi looked at him curiously.

"Um, Senpi?" she asked. "Something wrong?"

"Haruhi!" he said, suddenly getting another idea. He then grabbed her by the arms and pushed her in front of Hikaru and Kaoru, who were still eating their pies.

"Look!" said Tamaki, shaking her. "It's Haruhi! Don't you three want to get _married_ or something?"

There was a little pause.

"Senpi," said Haruhi, "don't use me as bait."

Sensing that she was getting angry, Tamaki let go of her and she stormed off.

_This is harder then I thought!_ Tamaki fumed. _I have to figure out something else…_

He rushed over to Hunny.

"Hunny, tell me, where are your toys?"

He looked up from his cake.

"Why, Tama-chan?" he asked.

"Please! It's of great importance!"

"In the back room."

Tamaki rushed to the back room and saw a box of toys marked "MITSKUNI". He opened it up and searched. Finally, he found what he was looking for. Then, he scurried back out, careful not to be noticed by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Ah," said Hikaru, wiping his mouth. "That was really good."

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. "But something tells me that the lord was trying to do something when he gave us the pies."

"Like what?"

"Beats me."

Suddenly, their conversation was cut short as two water guns fell into their laps.

"Oops," said Tamaki, unconvincingly. "Sorry, they must have slipped. Well, now that you two have them, do you mind hanging onto them for me? Thanks!" And he zoomed off and took cover behind a couch, clutching his own plastic gun.

"This is getting annoying," the twins concluded. In unison, they pushed the guns off their laps. Tamaki's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Oh, _come on!_" he shouted, springing up from the couch. "Just _squirt _someone, for crying out loud!"

They looked at him and blinked. "Huh?"

"I know you two haven't given up pranks! Now just… _do something devilish already!_"

"You're still on about that?" said Hikaru.

"Some people never learn," Kaoru concluded.

"_Agh!_" Tamaki yelled in all frustration. Then, pumping his own water gun, he said: "I know this is all some act… _and I'm going to prove it!_" He then pointed the gun straight for the redheads and fired. The twins sputtered at the on coming water, blocking the stream with their arms. When he was finished, Tamaki smirked triumphantly.

"Now!" he said. "Isn't there something you two want to do right about now?"

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

"Get out of these wet cloths," Hikaru finished.

Tamaki's smirk disappeared as he saw the two leave.

"But… they should have squirted me back…" he said, helplessly. He looked around to see the rest of the club staring at him.

He sighed. _Maybe they really have changed…_

He set the water gun down and slowly walked in their direction to go apologize.

So? Do you think they've changed for good? Sorry if Tamaki was a little OOC

T.


	3. Apology Accepted

Hello everyone! This is my last chapter, so I hope you guys like it!

**Three: Apology Accepted**

Tamaki sighed as he slowly made his way down to where the twins were changing. Usually he wouldn't be so resistant to someone changing for the better. In fact, usually he would embrace it without question. The only thing is… maybe he didn't want to accept it.

How could he explain his interactions with Hikaru and Kaoru? Sure, they were unpredictable and spontaneous, but that's what made them fun! Really, the only reason he wanted them in the club in the first place was for their looks. However, he kept them there for _who_ they were. It was hard to describe, even for him. And to loose it would be... close to unbearable…

He came to the changing room in the back where the curtain was drawn. He knocked reluctantly.

"Um… Hikaru? Kaoru?" He heard no response. "Listen… I… I wanted to apologize. I realize now that you two are trying to change… and I'm sorry for not being supportive. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I hope you two can forgive me? It may be hard, but…" He stopped. He suddenly got the strangest feeling that no one was listening to him. "Um… guys?" He took hold of the curtain. "I'm coming in."

He opened it up to reveal no one in the small room. There was, however a small note taped to the mirror. He walked in and leaned over to read it. It stated:

**Going up**

"'Going up'?" he repeated. "What does that – _AGH!_"

Tamaki felt himself being jerked upwards by his ankle. Soon, he was upside down and more dizzy then he had ever been in his life. He was then bombarded with two streams of water that flooded his face. When the water ceased, Tamaki could hear ringing laughter fill the air. He looked around to see Hikaru and Kaoru laughing up a storm with water guns in their hands.

"_Apology accepted, my Lord!_" they sang.

Tamaki looked up at his ankle to see a rope that dangled him from the ceiling. Furious, he turned to the brothers.

"_Kaoru! Hikaru! CUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!_" he screamed. The twins continued to laugh. "_I'M GONNA KILL YOU! BOTH OF YOU! I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE AND ADORN YOUR RED HEADED PELTS __**ABOVE MY FIREPLACE! **__**NOW GET ME DOWN**___"

"What's going on?" said Haruhi, coming into the back with Kyoya, Hunny and Mori. Then, she saw the scene, and stared at the upside down blonde. "Senpi? What are you doing up there?"

"_WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? __**I**__ DON'T WANT TO BE UP HERE! THOSE DEVIL TWINS ARE TO BLAME! __**NOW WILL SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME DOWN?**_"

Kyoya looked at the brothers, who now were crying, they were laughing so hard.

"So," he said, calmly, "you two planned this out from the beginning?"

"Yup!" they cheered.

"We really had him going, didn't we?" asked Hikaru.

"He was so _paranoid_!" said Kaoru.

"What an idiot!" they said, together.

"You two are so mean!" said Hunny. "Tricking poor Tama-chan like that. Aren't they mean, Mori?"

Mori tried to grunt, but was stopped by his repressed snickers.

"Well," said Haruhi, "all pranks aside, do you think you can cut down Tamaki now? I'm afraid being upside down like that would do even more damage to his brain."

So, Hikaru and Kaoru pulled him down. Tamaki never thought he was so glad to touch the floor again. Haruhi helped him up. However, as soon as Tamaki's feet touched the ground…

"LET ME AT EM!"

Tamaki took off, full speed, at Hikaru and Kaoru, who began to run for their lives. Haruhi, unfortunately, had tried to stop him by grabbing onto his jacket, and was in effect dragged right behind Tamaki as he chased the twins around the club. The remaining three members watched the fray from the sidelines.

"He really adores them, you know," said Kyoya.

Hunny and Mori looked over at him.

"Kyo-chan?" said Hunny. Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"He probably doesn't know it himself, but he admires their freedom of spirit. Probably because his life has been so controlled that he wants that carefree sense of morality that they possess." He smiled to himself. "Not only that, but he also admires their tight bonds that they share as a family, seeing as that he never really had any of his own. That's why he puts up with them."

Hunny and Mori looked at each other and then back at the violent scene in front of them. Currently, Tamaki had both brothers in a headlock while Haruhi was doing her best to pull him off of them. Hunny smiled.

"Well," he said, "all's well that ends well, I guess!"

Yeah, I know, short chapter, but I'm about to leave for an Anime Expo thing. See ya!

T.


End file.
